Going in Circles
by roar526
Summary: My response to the iPod challenge. I think most of you know what it is by now. 10 random songs with 10 drabbles.


A/N: I decided to join in the fun. I did skip 2 tracks, but don't think it was cheating. One, was a track from a foreign language instruction CD, not a song. The other, was a track that had no title or artist and I did not recognize it (that's what happens when you get music illegally. Again, was years ago).

**IPod Challenge: Going in Circles**

**Whisper by Wayne**

Mary slammed the door and walked into the fresh air. 'How many times am I going to have this fight with Raph?' she asked herself. She would never be what he wanted and he was never going to understand or accept that.

She got in the probe and ended up where she always did, at Marshall's. She let herself in, like she always did, and sat down next to him on the couch. She never said a word and he never asked.

Most nights, she didn't want to leave the safety and comfort of his house, of him. But she always did. She made her way home and quietly crept into her room and into the bed she shared with Raph. She never said a word and he never asked.

**This is the Way by Eden White**

The days had turned into years and yet she still missed him every second. She continued to go to work everyday and do her job as she always did, minus the banter and friendship of a her partner, because she would never accept another partner, and she would never allow another person to get that close to her again.

She had fought tooth and nail to keep him at arm's length, but over the 4 ½ years of their partnership he had somehow gotten under her skin and wormed his way into her heart. Finally, she gave in. She stopped rationalizing and stopped fighting it and let herself be loved and loved back. One month later, Marshall was killed in a car accident on his way to pick her up because the probe refused to start. Now every night, since that day, she puts on his shirt and cries for her partner, her friend and her lover. People say it will get better and she will move on. She doesn't want to move on.

**Good Man by Third Eye Blind**

"I don't understand, Mary," Raph said in frustration, "You said you wanted to marry me. Do you want to marry me?"

"I agreed to marry you, didn't I?" Mary spat angrily. She couldn't take it anymore. Wasn't being engaged and the idea of being married supposed to make people happy. She was not happy and he wasn't either.

"That's not an answer." But Raph didn't need one because he already knew the answer.

"You're a good man, Raph," she said sincerely trying to put an end to the fight before it got worse.

"But do you love me?" he said as he looked at the floor. He couldn't look at her because he could see the truth in her eyes.

**Ants Marching by The Dave Matthews Band**

How long had it been that she had been coming to him for escape, for refuge from the constantly brewing storm that was her family? From the everyday things that made her want to fight and kick and scream her way out? He couldn't remember anymore. He didn't want to remember.

He caught her gaze as she entered, and he melted as always. He would accept whatever it was she needed from him and whatever she needed him to be, because in the end, she always did come to him. He was forced to act as if it wasn't happening. He kept his feelings hidden from the world and he hated every second of it, every time he couldn't take her when he needed her. But, he would keep doing whatever it is she needed him to do because he would never leave her. He would be there when she was finally ready. He knew at some point she would be ready. She had to be.

**One flight Down by Norah Jones**

He sat on his front steps and listened to the music coming from his neighbor's open window. On these hot summer nights, the piano music drifted slowly through the air and made him long for things he feared would never be his. He wondered if he would still be here 20 years from now, alone.

He heard the car door shut, but didn't look up. She sat on the stair below him and leaned back into him. He smiled as he handed her his beer and she took a sip. They sat there together, listening.

**Music in You by the New Radicals**

They had been chasing the suspect for 2 days across the desert. They were hot, tired and sweaty. Finally, they had caught up with the bastard and made sure he took the brunt of their frustrations.

After handing him off to the Feds, they checked into a motel to get some rest before making the long trip back to Albuquerque. They showered and put on clean clothes before both collapsing onto the bed and letting the coolness from the air conditioner wash over them.

"Why the hell do we do this again?" she asked him.

"Why do I do this or why do you do this? They are two different questions."

"Jesus, Marshall, can't you ever just answer a simple question without making it so complicated?"

"Maybe, if you asked a simple question. That was not a simple question."

"Fine, jackass, then tell me why I put up with you on top of doing this ridiculous, thankless job."

"You don't think this job is ridiculous and you thrive on it. You get to do for others what no one ever did for you. You get to give them a new life, a fresh start, and help them put the pieces back together. The chance to carry a gun and kick some ass from time to time, are just added bonuses."

"Okay, Mr. Know it all, if you're so smart tell me why the hell do I put up with you then?"

"That's easy, you know there is no one else on this earth that would put up with your crap. And besides, you love me."

She grabbed the pillow and hit him in the face, but she never denied or argued about what he had just said.

**Magnolia by Aimee Mann**

She sat alone in the dark, shivering. She pulled her knees to her chest as the sobs overtook her and the tears fell freely down her face. She was not weak. She was not a killer. She would not let this break her. She picked her phone up off the floor and dialed.

"Mary?" he questioned quietly into the phone. He didn't get an answer, but heard her stifled sob. "I'm on my way."

**Kick Drum Heart by The Avett Brothers**

His heart was pounding in his chest. It had never felt this way before and he felt like his chest would explode as he made his way down the stairs into that godforsaken basement where his partner was being held. He tried to banish the images that raced through his mind of what they might find once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

He heard a grunt and saw Stan duck. As he rounded the corner, he saw her and thought, 'That's my girl.' Despite his concerns about what may have become of her, he knew she wouldn't go down without a fight. He grabbed her into a hug and felt her collapse into his arms. Mary, his Mary. She was safe and he would hold onto her for dear life. He felt his heart beat even faster and knew that his chest was definitely going to explode, but he didn't care.

**Crazyhorse Mongoose by Galactic**

"Don't give me that crap," he said egging her on. "I can so do it better than you."

"Sure, numb nuts, whatever you say," she replied sarcastically. "I just bet you can."

"Let's go!"

"What, now?" she said hesitantly, "Here?"

"Yes, here. You're not scared, are you?" He knew that would get her. She never backed down from a challenge and definitely didn't like anyone insinuating she was scared of anything.

"Oh, now you did it. Bring it on, pretty boy!"

They squared off before turning to face their target, straws in hand. "On three," he said. "One, two…"

Before he said three she had made her move and shouted in victory.

"No! You cheated. I didn't say three, yet."

"You said on three, so I went on three. And I so kicked your scrawny ass!" she said gloating as she poked him in the chest with the straw.

"I call for a do over and this time we go after I say three," he said wagging his finger at her. "And how many times have I told you to stop looking at my ass."

**Please Baby by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy**

They had been following a witness that was supposedly contacting someone from his former line of work, when he ducked into a club. He disappeared into the crowd and Marshall grabbed her elbow to guide her through the crowd.

Next thing she knew, he had turned and pulled her to him. Just as she was about to protest and hit him, he grabbed her other arm and whispered, "I see him, standing against the back wall. Just go with it. I don't think he'll expect us to be in the middle of the dance floor and I can keep an eye on him."

Mary did not like to dance. It's not that she couldn't dance, she just usually needed a good amount of liquid courage first. The music playing had an almost latin beat to it and she was surprised at how well Marshall moved to it. She was tense against him and he felt it. "Relax, Mare, it's just a dance, not torture."

"Says you," she snapped back as he spun her out and then pulled her even closer. The sudden movement surprised her and she almost lost her footing. She felt his hand firm on her back and knew he wouldn't let her fall. She had just begun to relax and let her body begin to move with his when she felt him tense. "What is it?"

"He's on the move." And with that they broke apart and were once again in pursuit of their witness.


End file.
